


Something to be Thankful For

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Something to be Thankful For

Severus started the dinner dishes washing themselves then dried the plates by hand, just like his mother used to do. It was a mindless task but it gave him time to reflect. 

He knew Harry would be sitting on the sofa, relaxing after having prepared supper for them both, waiting for Severus to come in and sit beside him. He'd pull Harry's stockinged feet into his lap, massaging the arches until Harry moaned. That moaning led to _other_ moaning and then they would find themselves entwined. 

Every night it was the same. Severus would never stop being thankful for it.


End file.
